Forever Sherlolly
by thesweetcumbercrumb
Summary: Stories about the famous Consulting Detective Sherlock Holmes & his Pathologist Molly Hooper. Including characters like John, Mary, Baby Watson, Mrs. Hudson, Greg & Mycroft (Others)
1. Chapter 1

_**Sick or...?**_

Molly was starring at herself in the mirror still not believing that their 'little one' growing in her belly, that there was a new life inside of her, depending on her to keep it safe. Molly looked down, rubbing softly small circles over her still flat belly and replayed the moment she and Sherlock found out she's pregnant.

"_Sherlock, I think I'm sick; maybe the flu or something."_

_Molly didn't even have the energy to open her eyes. Her body was feeling heavy, she wiggled under the blanket and she felt like she was going to vomit._

"_You don't have a high temperature."_

_Sherlock sat beside her extended his hand to her forehead, a little worried look shoos over his face._

"_But I feel awful."_

_Molly turned to him slightly open her eyes._

"_Do you want me to take you to Bart's?_

_He laid down beside her and holding her in his arms._

"_N...N...No." _

_And she fell asleep._

They were going to the first appointment after both found out the big news and Molly was afraid. The only thing that keeps her sane was that Sherlock was going with her; he insisted, of course he does. Sherlock insisted holding her hand and kissing her forehead while the doctor shows them the ultrasound of their unborn child. But still Molly was nervous she didn't know how to handle everything, it was just a little too fast for her.

"_Molly it's already 2 pm and you're still in bed. You're okay?"_

_Sherlock walked in the bedroom with a more worried look on his face as earlier._

"_Uhm... what?" _

_Molly was woken up from her sleep by Sherlock's voice and she still felt sick._

"_Molly, I think we should go to Bart's. You don't look so fine."_

_Sherlock looked uncomfortable at his feet, little unsure what do to next._

_I'm sorry."_

_She didn't know why she was apologizing. Maybe because he was supposed to go on a case but instead he had to take care of her. Or maybe she felt like a burden to him. Molly was just sorry because of everything – she was emotional._

"_I don't know why you are apologizing. Through sickness and health, remember?"_

"_We're not married, Sherlock."_

_Molly chuckled a little bit._

"_Not yet."_

_He wrinkled his eyebrows and winked at her and in any other circumstances she would find it attractive, but she was too busy motioning to Sherlock to bring a bucket or something she can throw up in._

"Are you okay, Molly?"

She heard Sherlock's concerned voice on the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yes I'm fine."

She snapped out of her thoughts and started getting ready but since she was so emotional – more flashbacks kept finding their way into her mind.

_She threw up and Sherlock was at her side, held her hair so it doesn't get dirty. After she was done throwing up, he picked her up and carried her to the kitchen, giving her water to help her with her burnt throat. Sherlock messaged Mycroft to send a car at Baker Street, as the car arrived he carried Molly out and put her in._

"_Where are we going?"_

_The driver asked but already knew the answer seeing Sherlock's worried face as he carried Molly._

"_Bart's." He simply answered._

Molly put on her favourite blouse, she realized it were the same one she wore the day Sherlock said he loved her. She was just getting out of her baggy pants and getting in her skirt when she felt tears slip down her cheek.

"_So what brings you two here?"_

_The doctor asked friendly._

"_She feels sick."_

_Sherlock answered and let Molly tell all her symptoms._

"_I see."_

_The Doctor smiled warmly when Molly told him everything._

"_We'll draw blood and run some tests but I have an idea what's up with her."_

_After a few minutes of waiting in anticipation the Doctor was standing in front of them. Sherlock's hand went to Molly's and they tangled their fingers together not letting go of one another._

"_Congratulations, you're having a baby!"_

_The Doctor grins at the anxious soon to be parents._

_The tensions faded away as the reality sank in, she was pregnant. They are going to be parents. _

"_Oh John is going to tease me for not deducting it."_

_Sherlock chuckled and hugged Molly, placing soft kisses all over her face, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Molly hugged him back with all her love she felt for him, knowing that their child would have the greatest dad on earth._

Sherlock walked into the bathroom, he couldn't wait for her to get out it was taking her too long. He found her crying.

"Molly what's wrong?"

He cupped her face with his hands and looked at her with concern and love in his eyes.

"What if I won't be a good mum? What if I'm not ready for a child? What if I messed up?"

Molly cried.

"Look at me."

Sherlock waited for her to look him in the eyes.

"You won't be a good mum; you're going to be a perfect mum. I'm never going to leave neither you nor our child; we are going to raise it together. We made it; we are going to provide it the best life we can."

Sherlock put his hands gently on her belly, "when this baby is born and you hold it for the first time, you'll see you're ready. We'll both see we're ready."

Molly started crying again but this time because of joy.

"Thank you."

"Now if we don't hurry we'll be late for our first appointment!"

Sherlock picked her up, Molly chuckled and they were on their way.

7 month later Frederic William Holmes was born and in the moment Sherlock and Molly first saw him they both realized they were ready for him; they were ready to raise him and watch him grow up just like Sherlock said they would.


	2. Chapter 2

Baby Watson: *climbs on Sherlock's lap* Uncle Sher...lock?

Sherlock: Mmhh...

Baby Watson: What's this? *shows him a little black box*

Sherlock: ...

Sherlock: *mumbles* Engagement ring.

Baby Watson: Oh! That one you bought for...for that Janiiine woman?

Sherlock: ...

Sherlock: *huffs* No!

Baby Watson: *surprised*But why have you an engagement ring then?

Sherlock: ...

Baby Watson: *puppy dog eyes*

Sherlock: *ruffles his hair* Oh fine! The ring is for Molly.

Baby Watson: ...

Baby Watson: *teases him* Mmhh...maybe you should ask her for a date before-

Sherlock: *irritates* But we were on dates.

Baby Watson: *sighs* Solving crimes together and catching criminals? Really uncle Sherlock that doesn't count as dates.

Sherlock: ...

Baby Watson: You should ask her nicely for a proper date, you know.

Sherlock: *sighs* Fine. Molly would you like to go on a date with me?

Molly: *giggles in John's chair* Yes!

Sherlock: Better?

Baby Watson: *smiles* Oohh yes!


	3. Chapter 3

They didn't have many mornings like this; Molly listened as the rain slightly hit their bedroom window, sighing softly as sleep started to draw her again. No they hardly ever slept in, but it was Sunday and they had just gotten back home. Molly was still exhausted which shouldn't surprise her but she looked at Sherlock and fought to stay awake.

She doesn't know when he got up or how long he had been sleeping again, all she knew was that her two favourite people were sleeping, softly snoring beside her. Molly watched as Sherlock's chest steadily rose and fell with each breath, causing their newborn daughter to rise and fall with him as she was curled into his chest. Her skin was still pink and she still had that newborn smell. Some unruly soft black curls peeked out of the small cap she had on her head, moving slightly which each of Sherlock's breath. Her little hands were curled and clutching Sherlock's shirt and dressing gown as his large hand engulfed her back, keeping her safely tucked into his chest.

Molly smiled lazily as she took in the scene, they definitely didn't get many days like this in the future. She let her finger lightly run across her daughter's knuckles, a ball of emotions forming in her throat as her little fist unfurled and wrapped around her fingertip. She still couldn't believe it; after nine months and twenty-five hours of labour pains, little Sarah Rose Holmes finally arrived.

Watching Sherlock hold her for the first time would forever be one of her favourite moments in life. The awe and wonderment on his face, the knowledge that 'their little bee' (as he teasingly call her) in his arms was a mixture of himself and Molly, it had been one of the best things ever. The smile on his face outdid all other smiles Molly had ever seen and she only hoped that she would see more of those smiles as the years went on.

Moving closer to them, Molly curved into Sherlock's side. She felt his hand slide up her back and settle on her waist before he drew even closer. Sherlock buried his nose into her hair before kissing Molly softly on her forehead. He mumbles sleepily, "Sleep."

Molly settled her head on his shoulder, letting her eyes finally slide shut. She felt Sherlock's warmth surround her as she whispered, "I love you."

As she finally gave way to sleep, she felt Sherlock squeeze her hip and tell her, "I love you too."

I had really fun writing this little fluffy Sherlolly parent!lock.

Greetings


	4. Chapter 4

_**A little sexy Sherlolly!**_

"Mine… all mine", Sherlock mutters while he backed Molly against the wall. With a hungry look in his eyes he places his hands on her face and crashes his lips on hers; Molly's mind went blank and she whimpered aroused. Their kiss was gentle at first but when he felt her warm lips, he wanted - no needed more. She opens her mouth a bit so Sherlock's tongue can enter and the wild dance began. Sherlock ripped of her fancy dress, the cool air making her nipples hard and stiffen, the feeling send shivers down her spine. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her hands in his curls. Sherlock lifted her legs, she wrapped them around his hips and his hands gripped her shapely arse. She bucked her hips and her damp centre connected with his groin, making him moan. "Feeling naughty today, Mrs. Holmes?" he whispers teasingly as he recognised she's not wearing any knickers.

Sherlock sucked on the crook of her neck so she moaned and bucked her hips again. "Ah Molly, already so wet for me." he whispered in his deep baritone voice. He began rubbing her clit, swallowed more moans as he furiously worked her sensitive button. She sighed his name when he pressed the pace of his middle finger against her entrance, his thumb never leaving her clit. Molly grabbed his face and kissed him, their tongues fighting for dominance. She broke away and held his gaze as his finger slid inside, making her moan again. He inserted another finger a moment later and found that he would like to hear her whimper his name over and over again. He bent his head to suck on one of her nipples, flicking his tongue around it and smirked as he added another finger. He pressed harder against her clit and whispered, "Let go Molly. Come for me!" His words sent Molly over the edge and her orgasm flushed through her body in delightful waves and she screamed Sherlock's name over and over again. Molly breathed heavy and needed a moment to calm down her feelings, then she giggled teasingly, "Mmhh... maybe I should flirt more with other man when we are undercover."


	5. Chapter 5

_Molly:_ *walks into the lab, seeing Sherlock still at his microscope* What are you working on?"

_Sherlock:_ *mutters* Case…

_Molly:_ Oh, ok... * walks toward him*

_Molly:_ Do you want anything? Coffee...?

_Sherlock:_ No thank you…

**~short silence~**

_Molly_: *nervously makes smalltalk* It might rain tomorrow...you know...

_Sherlock:_ *cut her off before she could finish her sentence, looking up from his microscope*

_Sherlock:_ Is there something you want Doctor Hooper?

_Molly:_ * looks to his lips then back at his eyes*

_Sherlock:_ What was that?

_Molly:_ What was what?

_Sherlock:_ You looked at my lips then back at my eyes…and that means something…

_Molly:_ No I didn't...

_Sherlock:_ Yes you did. You want to kiss me! *points at Molly*

_Molly:_ *stammers* I…I don't…want…want that.

_Sherlock:_ *teasingly* Do you want to kiss me Doctor Hooper?!

_Molly:_ *silent and embarrassed, didn't know what to say*

_Sherlock:_ *repeats the question seriously* Do you want to kiss me, Molly?

_Molly:_ * looks at his beautiful eyes with the color of the ocean after a storm*

_Molly:_ *hastily* I have to go! *turns around*

_Sherlock:_ *grabs her wrist, feels an erratic pulse*

_Molly:_ *gasps*

_Sherlock:_ *moves closer to Molly*

_Molly:_ *butter flies filled her stomach and she licks her lips*

_Sherlock:_ *smirks at her*

_Molly:_ *can't take it any longer and crashes her lips on Sherlock's*

_Sherlock:_ *welcomes the kiss*

**~and it ends in a proper snogging session**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dark & Protective**_

_Part I_

"... a black eye, an injured jaw, it looks like two or more broken ribs – we're not sure yet, a broken finger and a bad burn on her chest. At the moment we have sedated her for the pain but..." The doctor was still continuing talking in an apologetic but ultimately detached tone, but Sherlock had stopped listening. He felt John move beside him, heard him say something to the doctor.

"Where's her purse?" Sherlock interrupted John's talk with the doctor, his voice tight and carefully controlled; hiding the dark storm of feelings inside his chest.

"I'll go find it", John offered; clapping a hand briefly to Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock did not reply, forcing himself to stand still, his jaw clenching and hands clench into fists. Someone had hurt Molly, someone had put her into hospital and that's not acceptable.

Ever since he had gotten the call telling him that Molly had been found beaten and barely conscious on a street near her home, fear and fury had been battling for supremacy within him. Now that he knows Molly's injuries weren't life threatening he gave into the latter.

But first he needed information's. After a while John returned with Molly's purse and phone.

"She was on a date, right?" Sherlock ask, trying to hide his shaken voice as he grabbed the things from John. He quickly entering the password while looking in the purse, already deducting everything he found. "Yes", John answered, "she mentioned his name towards Mary, ...Mike Wentworth. "You think he ...?"

"I think she was with this guy and next ting happend we get a call that she's in hospital." Sherlock said grimly, "I know where I'm going first." He fired a short text to Mycroft and within minutes he got back the information he needed.

"Got him." Without a backward glance Sherlock turned and strode towards the exit. John's voice called him back.

"Sherlock!"

He hesitated, turning to meet his friend's concerned gaze.

"Whatever you do", John said "remember you're going to tell her about it when she wakes up."

Sherlock gritted his teeth, his fists clenched at his sides but he nodded curtly. "I know. Please stay with her John till I get back."

John shook his head, his eyes soft with emotion. "Like you have to ask."

Sherlock quickly hailed a cab and climbed in, during the ride to Mike Wentworth's flat his thoughts are racing. He wanted the person who had hurt Molly to know that he Sherlock Holmes was exacting revenge on her behalf. It was strange and illogical but Sherlock knew he was very close to losing all reasons completely and taking a man's life tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Morning Suprise at Baker**_** Street**

_John:_ *walks in* Morning Sherlock.

_Sherlock:_ Oh hello John, nice to see ya. Coffee? *hands him a mug*

_John:_ Ah, well thanks. *shifts uncomfortable* So you're ok? I mean ...um ...last time we saw you ...

_Sherlock:_ *cuts him off* I'm perfectly fine, John.

_John:_ ...

_John:_ *looks around the flat* Sherlock is ...is that a ...a bra on your chair?

_Sherlock:_ ...

~bedroom door opens and Molly stood frozen in the door frame, wearing Sherlock's blue dressing gown, hairs a mess

_Molly:_ *gasps* John! I ...um ...sorry ... *stammers and rushes in the bathroom*

_Sherlock:_ ...

_John:_ *confused* Sherlock? What does Molly Hooper in your bedroom?

_Sherlock:_ *smirks slightly* So cat's out of the bag, I guess.

_John:_ ...

_Sherlock:_ *rolls eyes* I think it's obvious John, isn't it?

_John:_ So you and Molly ...um ...she's your girlfriend? A real one I mean.

_Sherlock:_ *seriously looks at John* No!

_John:_ ...

_John:_ *shocked* Did you said no?

_Sherlock:_ *cheeky grin* Yep- *popping the p loud* -because Molly is my fiancée!

_John:_ *gasps surprised then smiles* Damn Sherlock, it's about time! C'mere! *hugs Sherlock*

_Sherlock:_ ...

_Sherlock:_ *sighs and rolls his eyes*

~bathroom door opens and Molly steps beside Sherlock

_Molly:_ *kisses Sherlock's cheek*

_Sherlock:_ *pulls her closer for a proper snog*

_John:_ ...

_John:_ *smirks at the two and leaves the flat*

_Molly:_ *a little bit breathless*John's gone.

_Sherlock:_ *mumbled*That's good.

_Molly:_ ...

_Sherlock:_ So Doctor Hooper, interested in some experiments in the bedroom? *chuckles*

_Molly:_ *giggles* Absolutely, 'Mr. Shag a lot'!


	8. Chapter 8

**A big "Thank You" to all who read my little stories. Hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them! So here's the next one!**

** Greetings Chrissi :)**

_**Almost...**_

It was 9 am on a Wednesday morning; they were in Sherlock's bed, sheets somewhat covering them as Molly lay on her stomach facing him, chin propped on one hand the other lazily stroking over his chest. Her hair was a riot of wild curls, so different from her usual ponytail she wore at work but he liked it. Liked how it spilled over her bare shoulder where the shirt had slipped off. Liked how she almost constantly had to tuck it behind her ear, only to have it spring free again. Liked how when she looked up at him through her lashes with a soft smile on her face and he can see golden sparkles in her brown eyes.

_It was 9 am on a Wednesday morning and they were in his bed because she almost died twelve hours earlier._

He'd found her with only seconds to spare, much too close for his ragged heart to accept. The man slowly choking the life out of her was dead before he hit the ground and Sherlock didn't spare him another thought. She had a pulse, barely but wasn't breathing and his mind threatened to shut down, his throat clogging with tears. Sherlock took one more look at the woman who lay still before him and knew he'd do anything to save her because he'd be dead without her too.

As his lips covered hers for the first time, breathing life into still lungs, every stupid wall he'd erected, every ridiculous rule he'd created to keep her away from him under the guise of keeping her safe crumbled into dust. He forgot to count the breaths he was giving her, forgot how to do everything properly because the only thought whirling through his static filled mind was that Molly could not die.

Sherlock tried to keep her out and failed, Molly was light seeping through every small crack and crevice, the tiny structural weaknesses in his walls no match for her brightness because she'd started a slow process of erosion from the moment they first met. This entire time Sherlock thought the walls still stood strong, thought being her friend had been enough but what he hadn't realized was how it had become so much more than friendship. There was trust, loyalty and love and Molly wasn't outside his walls anymore, she was standing right next to him.

When the first puff of air emerged from her lips, he felt light headed by the wave of elation that washed over him. He pulled back only far enough to cradle her face in his hands and wait for her to do it again. Sherlock whispered pleas for her to breath, to be alive, to not leave him.

Molly coughed and choked and sputtered, her face going red and tears seeping from the corner of her eyes, but she was breathing and alive and nothing else mattered. Sherlock hauled her to his chest, one hand cupping the back of her head, the other wrapped around her back, palm spread as wide as possible so he could feel each breath Molly drew into her lungs.

Overwhelmed, Sherlock didn't notice that he kept muttering "Thank you," over and over into her ear. When Molly's cool fingers landed on his face and brushed away some tears he hadn't known he shed, Sherlock let out a jagged exhale and held her even tighter. Molly stroked a hand over his head, slightly brushing his curls; she tugged him down until his forehead pressed into the hollow of her neck to the spot where angry red marks were already beginning to bloom. Her soft sounds of comfort as she held him eased the ache of his soul.

When Sherlock finally lifted his head up to find Molly's eyes, there was no need to say a word. It was all there, everything that had been there since the beginning, only strong as steel now and unbreakable.

She gave him a small wobbly smile and half a shrug as her hand came up to touch his cheek. His lips covered hers, that time desperate and hard because she'd almost died and it was all too close and he couldn't longer deny everything that had happend.

By the time Mycroft's man and John caught up with them they were standing, Sherlock wrapped protectively an arm around Molly's waist. John caught the red eyes and the way Sherlock couldn't seem to bring himself to stop touching her but he didn't say a word.

Sherlock tried to act normal when they returned to Baker Street; he busied himself with changing his clothes while John checked Molly out and gave her some medication for the swelling and pain. But Sherlock couldn't go longer than a few seconds without looking in Molly's direction and all it took was one small flash of her eyes to get him to her side again. John shook his head and muttered how it was about damn time while leaving the two alone in the flat.

Molly's eyes starting to droop and Sherlock scooped her from the sofa and headed towards his bedroom. Which is how they'd ended up in his bed together, leaving her for the night was not something he'd even considered. He slid of her shoes and tucked her between the sheets, she was asleep the time her head hit the pillow. Sherlock lay awake for hours just watching her breath, counting the rise and fall of her chest as if he needed to keep watching or she might stop again.

When Molly woke up from a nightmare, Sherlock calmed her down and then held her sobbing, shaking body as she relived the terror. Haltingly and with a raspy, pained voice she told him it had burned and that the last thing she had seen through her rapidly greying vision was him coming to save her.

Molly been awake after that and wanted a shower, the thirty minutes she was out of his sight were agony and he found himself pacing the floor, frustrated ruffling his hair until Molly stepped out the bathroom wearing one of his shirts.

Without a word she climbed back into the bed and held her hand out to him. Sherlock curled around her, burying his face in the crook of her neck into her damp hair that smelled like his shampoo and both fell asleep.

The light touch on his ribs is what woke him up, not the bright morning light or the fact that he'd actually slept for six hours straight. Molly's finger teasingly softly his skin sending shivers down his spine. When she noticed his stares Molly looked up and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

_It was 9 am on a Wednesday morning and for the first time Sherlock could see his future and he liked what he saw._


	9. Chapter 9

_**I was bored on work today, so this little smutty Drabble came into my mind.**_

Molly looks up from her boring paperwork when she heard someone coming into her office.

"Uh... hello Sherlock, do you need something?"

"Actually yes, I was hoping you could help me with an experiment." he answered and takes a step closer to where she was sitting.

"What do you need?" Molly asks standing up from her seat unaware that her skirt had slid up, showing her black sexy underwear.

"You." Sherlock answered with a deep husky voice, taking a step closer to her.

Molly swallowed her breath as she saw Sherlock looking her up sexily. Looking up she was shocked to see him right in front of her. Before she could say anything, Molly felt Sherlock's lips on hers. Normally she would push him away; after all she is engaged with Tom, but she gasped suddenly when she felt Sherlock's hand sliding up under her skirt. Looking into his eyes, Molly saw all the lust and desire for her.

"Lock the office door." Molly moaned out.

Sherlock quickly run over and lock the door, as he turnaround he lick his lips and walks back over to Molly.

"Damn, you're so sexy." he groaned and slip down her knickers, making them fall down on the floor.

Molly undo his belt letting his trousers and boxers fall down on the floor. She holds onto him as he thrust his cock into her core, fucking her hardly.

"Oh shit." Molly moaned and wraps her legs around him, making him go deeper.

Sherlock moan and goes deeper and deeper, loving how their bodies felt so good together. His cock going in and out of her tight core, deeper and faster as he fucked her up against the wall in her office.

"Sherlock." Molly moaned loudly as her release hit.

"Molly." Sherlock scream out as he come in her.

He slides out of her and step back, Sherlock pulls his trousers and boxers on.

"Thanks for letting me fuck you Molly. Have a good day." Sherlock smirk before unlocking the door, leaving her office satisfied.

Molly was left shocked and frozen in her office of everything that just happend. When she comes out of shock, she quickly got dressed and got back to her paperwork.


	10. Chapter 10

_**WOW - 4045 views, thats's absolutely fantastic. Had never thought so much would read the stories. Thanks so much for that, I have really fun writing them. Special Thanks to: Rocking the Redhead, TheHolmesSister & lilsherlockian1975 fot your lovely Reviews. Greetings Chrissi and here is another one!**_

_**Missing Molly**_

Sherlock wasn't sure what woke him from his dreamless slumber - yes he Sherlock Holmes actually really sleeps, but he laid there in bed on his side listening for anything that might be out of ordinary. After a few moments, Sherlock sighed deeply before rolling onto his back. He didn't want to look at the spot where Molly normally sleeps. The pathology conference in Cardiff was ridiculous and he was going to make sure she never left him overnight like this again. Stretching out his arm, Sherlock went to pull her pillow to him, but he encountered a small body instead.

"Daddy?" a little voice whispered into the darkness.

"Lizzy, what are you doing in here?" he replied softly as he turned on his side to face his four-year-old daughter. He'd tucked her into bed hours ago and she'd been sound asleep when he left her room. Her sneaking into his room must have been what awoke him.

"I miss Mummy." She whispered as she shifted closer to his side. Sherlock gently pulled her into his warmth and wrapped his arms around her little body. She'd been a cuddler since the day she was born, definitely Molly's gens and not his, Lizzy especially liked to cuddle with men which her mother and grandmother found absolutely hilarious, three of her favourite 'victims' besides himself were her Uncle Mycroft, her Uncle John and her Uncle Graham... or maybe Geoff? They'd all fallen under spell the very first moment they'd laid eyes on her.

"I miss Mummy too, 'my little bee'. She'll be home tomorrow." Sherlock reassured his little girl as she snuggled into his chest and wrapped her little arm around his chest. Her small finger danced a pattern across his back and Sherlock laid his lips against the crown of her head.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?" Sherlock hummed against her head.

"What is the baby's name going to be?" she asked.

"Well Mummy and I haven't exactly decided what to name him." Sherlock answered. Lizzy was a very astute little girl and she'd overheard several of Molly's and his debates over what to name the baby boy she now carried.

"But he has to have a name, Daddy!" Lizzy protested before letting out a loud yawn. Sherlock pulled her closer and placed a kiss to her temple which was covered with soft brown curly hair.

"I know, sweet 'bee'. Mummy and I will pick a name really soon. I promise." Sherlock whispered.

"Okay. Night, Daddy." She whispered before drifting off to sleep. Sherlock just smiled and closed his eyes.

A weight settling on the mattress woke Sherlock the next morning. He was on his back with Lizzy sprawled across his chest. Her head was pillowed in the curve of his right arm and her body rested across his chest and abdomen. Sherlock looked to his right to see his six-month pregnant wife smiling down at both of them.

"Found a new bed partner, huh?" Molly whispered before slipping off her shoes and curling up against his side.

"She wandered in here in the middle of the night. She said she missed her Mummy, how could I say no to her?" Sherlock said before leaning down to kiss Molly's lips he missed so much.

"Awww, my baby; I missed her too!" Molly sighed as she leaned down to press a kiss to Lizzy's hand that was resting on Sherlock's arm.

"She was grilling me in the middle of the night why her baby brother didn't have a name yet." Sherlock said with a light chuckle. "She's so your child."

"Hey," she slapped slightly his arm "I like that she knows how to get what she wants. Although she gets that natural curiosity bit from you." Molly said with a grin.

"She is the perfect blend of us." Sherlock replied and rolled his eyes. "So any ideas come to you?"

"You know, I was thinking about that last night when I couldn't sleep. I really like the name Frederic," Molly said as she watched her husband's face for a reaction. All other names she had suggested had caused a frown or scowl to cross Sherlock's face, but this one garnered a thoughtful expression.

"I like Frederic," Sherlock answered after a few moments of silence.

"Me too," a little voice added. Sherlock and Molly looked down to see their daughter's piercing blue-green eyes, so much like her father's, staring at them.

"You do?" Molly asked with a smile.

"Yep!" Lizzy replied, popping out loud the p, before climbing over her father to move into her mother's arms. She settled into the space between Sherlock and Molly. Sherlock repositioned himself so he was facing Molly, Lizzy pressed her back against her father's chest, her head laid on her mother's chest and her little hands rested on the bump that held her little brother.

"Do you like the name Frederic?" she whispered to the bump causing both of her parents to grin. The baby gave a kick that had them all laughing.

"Frederic Holmes, it is," Sherlock said.

"Frederic William Holmes," Molly added.

"Perfect," Lizzy whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Takes place the night before Sherlock's exile**_

Sherlock steps in the bedroom, slightly smirking at the view in front of him; Molly Hooper in bed obviously naked under the covers and softly snoring, Mycroft finally had granted his wish to see her because it's time that Molly knows about his feelings – that he Sherlock Holmes is in love with her. Over the years Molly had warmed his heart in a way he never thought it's possible, breaking the walls bit by bit he had raised around it. He must leave her again but this time he shows her that she is indeed the one who matters the most.

Time is precious so Sherlock quickly remove his clothes and joins her under the covers; his skin brushing softly against hers, making him shiver and his cock slightly twitching. He's watching her while she's sleeping, stroking softly her warm skin, scratching his nails over her back - giving her goose pimples all over her body. He slowly rocks his erection against her perfect bum, nuzzles his head in the crook of her neck and nibbles at her pulse point till a little shriek of pleasure escaping her and she's moaning his name; Sherlock took this a sign that she's awake and pays attention to his ministrations. He starts to kiss Molly's lips; gently flicking his tongue against hers, breathing heavily he move above her – laying on top and holding Molly close. She feel a large bulge against the bottom of her tummy, and it takes her a while to realise what it actually is, confused at first by its size. Sherlock starts to kiss her neck now, gently at first, then deeply with his tongue. Molly feels the bulge get even bigger and the sensations send shivers down her spine. Sherlock can hear that she's a little breathless in apprehension, his mouth moving upwards and nibbling at her ear. She leans into him, wrapping her legs against him, warm and safe, as he continues biting her earlobe. She feel his hand on hers, guiding it downwards, though without any force, until her fingers graze the soft skin of his shaft. Innocent Molly stifles a tiny gasp, and Sherlock wait patiently for her hand to begin exploring curiously. First she stroke up and down the entire length, whilst Sherlock continue to kiss and nibble at her ear. Next she wraps her tiny hand around it very gently – testing the thickness; and he can hear her gasp again, louder this time. Shocked? Intimidated? Exited? He's not sure but Sherlock whispers words of comfort in her ear. He moves his hand now, sliding down the side of Molly's body - past her exploring hand - and onto her inner thigh. He cautiously rubs the inside of her thigh before moving even further inwards and cupping between her legs warmly, Sherlock rub gently, watching Molly's reactions. Slowly he stroke the length of her smooth warmth centre, lightly at first, he notice that she's already wet and so he begin to tickle the opening very gently with one finger, probing the tiniest way in and out. He starts to enter his finger more and more, while kissing Molly's neck; he feels she become wetter, each finger slide becoming smoother and smoother despite being so tight. She moan into his neck as Sherlock continue to kiss her, her body aching against his fingers instinctively. While his hand continue, the other finds her chest, rubbing softly over her breasts. His lips move downward, kissing and nibbling at her soft skin, he can feel that Molly's nipples have hardened, Sherlock's finger moving a little quicker now, finding an in – and - out rhythm that matches her ragged breath. Molly's breathing becomes more rapid, chest moving up and down, still in rhythm to the moving of Sherlock's finger. His fingers traces down between her breasts, cupping them before squeezing both nipples perfectly, giving Molly the relief she needed – and yet leaving her to wanting more. Her hand on the back of his neck, pulls his head down onto her chest, his mouth latching to her nipple, he suckle gently at first, slowly getting harder and harder as Molly moan, Sherlock grazing it with his teeth as she close her eyes a little bit overwhelmed with the sensations. He removes his finger from her slit now, placing the very end of his cock at the opening and sliding in the heat gently, but no more. He continues to suckle at Molly's nipple hungrily until he feels her legs wrap around his back, trying to pull him further in. "I need you...", Sherlock hear her whimpers, sliding in slowly as their bodies sigh relief, fitting together perfectly. He slide in and out very gently, letting her become accustomed to the thickness and length; he suck her breast harder, pinching it between his teeth as his thrusting soon becomes quick, hungry for her cunt, "You feel so good... Molly" he moaned breathless. Sherlock pull his head away, now kneeling upwards with his back straight so he can admire the length of Molly's body still thrusting into her while he stored every little detail in his mind palace. She moan harder with each thrust, suggesting it's too much for her petite body to handle the sensations he gives her, but she just stare up at Sherlock, biting her bottom lip hard –rather than stopping him. Molly moving her hand down to her cunt, rubbing her clit with increasing speed, still moaning at how stretched she is. Sherlock speed up even faster, pummelling hard into her slit now all the way, as Molly dig her nails sharply into his back. Her body begins to rock, shaking more and more; and Sherlock knows exactly what is happening holding Molly close. "All mine..." Sherlock whispers, holding her lovingly as Molly start to cum on his thick cock still sliding in and out. Molly holds him tighter as he feels her cunt contract – coming, and forcing him to as well; Sherlock moan, shooting so much cum inside Molly's cunt that she can feel it, hot and warm. They lean into each other, their heads each on the others' neck; they lay together as one – Sherlock still inside her – resting and breathing heavily, "I love you Molly" he whispers in her ear, making her shiver again. Overwhelmed from the emotions a few tears streaming down Molly's face, "I love you too, Sherlock" He pulls out of her, bringing their bodies together under the covers, still kissing and softly stroking each other; both enjoying the sensations of the afterglow.

After a while Molly's emotions change; little sobs escaping her and Sherlock can see in her eyes that Molly knows exactly what's going on because like always she truly sees him. "You're leaving..." her shaken voice making his heart aching, "You know what I've done, Molly." Tears streaming down Molly's face and Sherlock hold her tight in his embrace comfort her till both drifting off to sleep.

It's early in the morning as Sherlock wakes up, feeling Molly's warm body snuggling beside him and a deep sadness making his whole body aching. Slowly he stands up; trying not to wake up Molly, because he can't handle a goodbye when she's awake. He dress quickly and put the letter he had written on her bedside table; a letter filled with all his emotions and love for her.

One last time he's looking at her, softly brushing over her cheek and hair and enjoying the feeling of her warm skin under his fingers. Taking a deep breath he whispers in the silence of the room "Goodbye Molly...", and then he leave.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Pain **_

Moriarty is dead and this time he can never come back, but there's always a price to pay. "I'll burn the heart out of you!" Moriarty's words, spoken a few years ago, spinning in his mind while he sits in the hospital waiting room, he was ghostly pale, tears trailing down his face, his hands shaken and his clothes soaked wet from her blood. Deep in his mind palace he think of Molly, they shared one night together, he's still fascinated how their bodies fit perfectly together. Sherlock still smell the scent from her hair and body (vanilla and strawberries); feel her lips on his own and on his whole body. It was perfect making love with her and holding Molly in his arms, the memories from that night calming him down a little bit. Sherlock come back from his mind palace, to see that John, Mary, Greg and surprisingly Mycroft joined him in the waiting room, he's looking at all of them but said not a word.

He goes back into his mind palace, more memories flashed through his mind; he was stupid, so stupid, he should have been more carefully. He should never ask her for help because Moriarty is a dangerous man. It was his entire fault that Moriarty had kidnapped Molly 3 days ago, tortured her until Sherlock found them. The rest happend quickly so quickly. Moriarty standing in front of him and Molly, a devlish grin on his face as he pulls the trigger. Sherlock waits for the bullet to beat him down but nothing happens. Then he realised that Molly looked at him while her body slowly falls on the ground. He heard a loud laugh from Moriarty as he escaped but the only one that mattered was Molly. He sank to his knees and held her close to his chest, trying to stop the bleeding; Sherlock can feel that her body fighting not to die. His fear of losing her was coming true. She had saved him again, had taken the bullet for him. Molly Hooper saved Sherlock Holmes life. The cold and heartless consulting detective stayed kneeled on the floor, holding the only woman in his arms; he could ever love. Molly had slowly lifted one hand and stroking softly his cheek, uttering three little words; "I love you." before she lost consciousness. In the distance he heard shooting and then John, Greg and the paramedics entered the room. The paramedics removed Molly from his grasp and he had felt John's hand on his shoulder. John had just staring at the detective and the pool of crimson on the floor, he had tried to get Sherlock to move, not that it worked much. "He's dead Sherlock, Moriarty is dead, as we enter the building he bumps into us and after a short fight Greg shot him down. It's done we're all save now."

"Sherlock!" Mycroft's voice brings him back to reality, he looks at his brother; "She's asking for you." and he gestured towards Molly's room. He stood up, nodded slowly to Mycroft and walks towards the closed door. Sherlock braced himself for the worst; he slowly opens the door, revealing a very smiling Molly. "Hi, Sherlock." she croaked. She's unbelievable Sherlock thinks, she was shot only hours ago and she was making civil conversation. He started walking towards her. "You fool." He quickened his pace, stopping at her bedside. "You complete and utter moron!" "Well I'm sorry, I-", Molly couldn't finished her argument because Sherlock's lips were firmly pressed to hers. The kissed they shared become more passionately, they pulled away from each other as the need for air over rid their desire to keep their lips on the others. "I love you, Molly! But do me a favour, "Don't ever scare me like that again!" She smiles at him, "I'll try my best Mr. Holmes."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Wedding Day**_

Molly plays nervously with her hair and dress; she shyly smiles and holds gently one hand over her belly; she had found out the news this morning and can't wait to see Sherlock's reaction. "You look beautiful, Molly." Siger Holmes the man beside her smirks. A lovely classic music starts to play, "Ready?" he asks; Molly slowly nods, then she and Siger steps through the door of the Holmes house outside in the garden; where family and friends and of course her soon husband Sherlock waits.

He stands beside John (his best man of course), hands sweating, mouth dry and his heartbeat faster as usual; as Molly steps outside. He looks very handsome in his black three part tailored suit with a white shirt underneath and a purple tie around his neck. His eyes only fixed on her, Sherlock stored every detail of Molly in his mind palace. She wears her hair in soft waves down (the way he likes it most), simple make up and a simple but beautiful white dress which fits perfectly her petite body. But there is something different, a small surprised 'Oh' in his thoughts makes him chuckle softly. Her eyes beaming while she smiles at him, a few steps more from Molly and she stands beside him; it was a long journey for both to end up here together. The ceremony was short and simple; it was a quiet day with a perfect best man speech (of course John knew what to say), perfectly service and surprisingly stimulated conversations; till Sherlock's phone buzzes in his jacket. A cold shiver runs down his spine as he reads the message. John looks puzzled at him, "Something's wrong?" he asks worried. "Yes, we need to go." Sherlock answers his question and shows John the message he received.

"Sherlock!" Molly screams at him; as the running consulting detective ahead of her, John at his side. "Molly, we won't be long. Just let me deal with this!" Sherlock rushes over to her, placing his hands on her arms. "Bloody Sherlock Holmes, it's our wedding day!" she slaps him on his chest. "Just go and sit with Mary. Relax Molly!" She looks really angry at him. "Please Molly, there is a man trying to kill you ... and our unborn child, I therefore wish to stop him." A small "Oh!" escapes Molly's lips combines with a little frustrated sigh; "So you figured it out? Damn, this should be my surprise for you in our wedding night." Sherlock chuckles and smirks at her before he pulls her closer to his body and gave her a soft kiss; both looks at John, who is still a few steps away at Sherlock's side. "Don't worry my lips are sealed."

"I love you Mrs. Holmes, I'll be back in no time." He smiles, cupping her cheek and placing a hand on her unnoticeable bump. "Be careful Mr. Holmes." "Aren't I always, Mrs. Holmes? C'mon John. We need to stop him!" They both run off, leaving Molly to trot back at the party alone.

Sherlock Holmes may be an arsehole sometimes but when it comes to his family and friends, he always does anything to keep them safe.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Care**_

"Why don't you see that there are people who cared about you! Deeply!"

Sherlock whipped his body around to look at Molly, immediately regretting the decision as pain shot through his abdomen, his body harshly reminding him of the stab wound, which happend to lead to this very conversation, or should he say shouting match between him and Molly.

"You think I don't know that?"

Sherlock yelled back, stalking over to her, pleased that Molly didn't flinch a muscle at his wild-eyed approach.

"That I don't notice you or John or Lestrade, Mary and Mycroft, how much you all help me and do things for me that I would never ask you to do; that I don't understand what that means?"

Molly drew herself up as he spoke, bringing her nose practically to his, refusing to back down, not this time.

"That's not what I mean, not who I mean-", Molly tried before Sherlock cut her off.

"I know," he said, his voice suddenly soft, his eyes searching her own as she felt Sherlock's breath hot on her face.

Molly closed her eyes as he leaned towards her, but after a few seconds of nothing she opened them again to find Sherlock was gone. Her eyes quickly scanned the lab for him, and once she spotted him headed through the door she called his name, the word coming out as a plea, but for what she wasn't sure.

Sherlock stopped in his tracks halfway through the door, "Nothing has changed Molly," exhaustion coloring his voice, "It's still not safe for me to care," he mumbles, and Molly could swear he sounded pained when he spoke.

Molly sighed, _but you do care Sherlock, whatever you like it or not, _she thought as she watched him go, leaving her alone with her thoughts, and boy did she have a lot of them; the most prominent one being whatever it would ever be truly safe and could she stand to wait to find out?


	15. Chapter 15

_**Congratulations or Baby's First Christmas**_

Sherlock blinked at the baby bib resting on the kitchen table next to Molly's purse.

"Molly," he called out warily as he made his way through the flat. Sherlock finally found her sitting in the middle of their bed, holding what looked to be a picture.

"Are you okay?" he asked her as he approached the bed with caution. Her brown eyes shifted to watch him move closer to her.

"I don't know," Molly replied, before handing him the paper she's been staring at a few moments ago.

"What is this?" Sherlock asked as he studied the handwritten card with the simple message _Congratulations_ written on it.

"I have no idea," Molly said. "When I got home this and the bib was lying on the kitchen table. I came in here to find some of the cards we've received over the past few years to see if the handwriting matched."

"And?" Sherlock asked with an eyebrow raised.

"It doesn't look like any of them from what I could tell. I've been racking my brain trying to figure out who have sent this. I mean seriously we've not having a baby." Molly said with a chuckle before climbing off the bed and heading to the kitchen. Sherlock followed behind her.

He watched as she busied herself with making tea. Sherlock knew the topic of having a baby was a bit of a sore spot for Molly, she had adamant that she wasn't ready. Sherlock kept pretty quiet on the issue because he didn't want to upset Molly. He'd be thrilled if they were to have a child, he wanted a little person who locked like them and represented the love they shared.

"Sherlock?" Molly's voice broke through the thoughts of his Mind Palace. He looked up to see her scowling at him.

"What is it?" he questioned.

"I knew the handwriting looked familiar," she said through clenched teeth. "It's John's."

"What?" Sherlock asked.

"This is John's handwriting. Why on earth would he send us a gift like this?" Molly asked in bewilderment. Sherlock stared at her for a moment before responding.

"You're pregnant."

"Excuse me?" Molly practically shouted.

You've been really moodily lately, and I can't seem to recall the latest time you had your monthly visitor. And," he began before pausing.

"And what?" she growled.

"When you cut your finger the other day with the scalpel, I took the handkerchief we used to clean it up and gave it to John, he run an analysis on it. You're pregnant Molly," Sherlock stated quietly as he watched the play of emotions cross Molly's face. He knew she never admit it on her own so he simply gave the situation a necessary push.

"Sherlock," Molly started before closing her mouth and wave of tears gathered in her eyes. "I'm scared."

"What? Why?" Sherlock questioned as he quickly took Molly into his arms.

"What if I'm not a good mother?" she whispered against his chest. Sherlock pulled her back slightly so he could look into her eyes.

"Are you kidding me? I've seen you with Isabel, you're going to be the best mother in the world," Sherlock exclaimed with a huge smile on his face.

"You really think so?" Molly asked quietly.

"I do," Sherlock concluded.

"So why _Baby's First Christmas_?" Molly asked casting a glance at the bib.

"Well by my calculations, our little 'bee' will be here right before Christmas of next year. I thought I'd get a head start on the Christmas wardrobe." Sherlock chuckled a little bit.

"Oh boy," Molly said with a laugh.

"Or girl," Sherlock chuckled another time before kissing Molly.


	16. Chapter 16

_**The Proposal**_

**Molly:** Oh, Hello Sherlock *cheerfully smiles at him*

**Sherlock:** ...

**Molly:** ...

**Sherlock:** *looks up* I've been thinking Molly...I don't like your name.

**Molly:** *annoyed* What's wrong with my name?

**Sherlock:** *seriously*Especially your last name, I don't like it Molly.

**Molly:** *raises her voice* What?

**Sherlock:** I think you should change it.

**Molly:** Change it?

**Sherlock:** Yes, to something more suitable. *stands up*

**Molly:** *says with a bit of annoyance* Really, like what?

**Sherlock:** *walks over to get his Belstaff on* Holmes...obviously isn't it.

**Molly:** *baffles* ...Excuse me? ...Did you just ... Did you just propose?!

**Sherlock:** ...Uhm... I best be off then

**Molly:** But-

**Sherlock:** I have a case to work on. *puts on scarf* And you have a proposal to think about. *smirks at Molly*

**Molly:** ...*blushes, keeping a straight face*

**Sherlock:** *sets a small black velvet box on the counter next to Molly* Afternoon! *walks out

**Molly:** ...


	17. Chapter 17

_**Mistletoe**_

"Sherlock, will you get the door?" Mary said with a knowing smile.

"You have legs on your own, Mary."

"Which are currently on a sofa, Go!" Mary made an attempt to kick Sherlock as he walked past and failed miserably.

Sherlock swatted her away playfully, a smirk playing on his lips. The Baker Street Christmas party were already in full swing; John humming pointless Christmas songs while helping Mrs. Hudson in the kitchen, Greg has a little chat with Sherlock's parents and Mary curled up with little Scarlet on the sofa. So that left Sherlock to attend the door.

Mary had been instant on the mistletoe; it was above every doorway on Baker Street, much to John's amusement, Sherlock had been less than amused. So one above the front door really shouldn't have surprised him as much as it did.

"Molly?" Sherlock greeted her, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Merry Christmas to you too." Molly biting nervous on her lip, "John and Mary have invited me, but uhm... if I'm not welcome I'll better go then-", she stammered.

Sherlock kicked himself mentally, almost hearing John say _"Not good"_ as he noticed that Molly makes a step back to leave. He grabs her wrist and pulled her closer to his body, softly putting his lips on hers. A surprised noise escaped Molly but it didn't stop the movement of her lips against Sherlock's, cherishing the feeling of something she had wanted for so long. Pulling away, Molly stared at the Consulting Detective in front of her in amazement.

"Okay," she managed breathlessly, "not that I'm complaining at _all_, but why did you just, uhm-"

Sherlock chuckled at her babbling and looked upwards; following his gaze Molly gave a small giggle. Sherlock's eyes softened into a warm smile and he decided he likes this _Kissing under the Mistletoe tradition_ from now on.

"Mistletoe and you are very welcome Molly Hooper." Sherlock smiles and pulls Molly closer for another kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hello my lovely Readers, here is my special Sherlolly Christmas story for you! Have fun to read!**_

_**The Gift Of Family**_

Five year old Oliver Holmes couldn't wait any longer; he'd been waiting what felt like forever. He waited until the sun was fully up in the sky on this cold but clear winter morning, just like he promised, before he scrambled down the stairs to his parents room. Throwing open their door, he yelled, "It's Christmas!"

As Oliver launched himself into his parent's bed, he heard a grunt and a huff and he knew he landed on his Dad. "Get up you guys, it's Christmas."

"Alright ..., give us a moment," Sherlock grumbles. He sat up to find his son staring at him with a huge smile on his face. Sherlock was actually impressed; Oliver had managed to wait as long as did before he woke them up.

"How about you get in the living room, we'll be right behind you."

"Okay, but hurry!" Oliver leap off the bed and headed out their door.

"Alright," Sherlock growled.

"And you wonder why I insist on wearing clothes in bed?" Molly asked as she sat up and pushed the covers down.

"And I always say, that's locks are for," Sherlock replied.

He leaned in for a morning kiss, domesticity now was second nature. Every touch, every sigh was a well-choreographed dance that they'd perfected over the years. They separated when they heard Oliver yell from the living room.

"I think our son is getting impatient," Molly said smirking at Sherlock.

"Mmhh, let's get go before he opens our presents too." Sherlock rolled his eyes.

As they got out of bed and got ready, Molly's eye caught the scars on Sherlock's back. They were a reminder of his last and final dealing with Moriarty. After that Sherlock finally admit his feelings towards her, Molly could admit to herself, that in the beginning she's had concerns. Sherlock was scared physically and mentally, and he had a tendency to push those he loved away. But this time it was different, whatever they had it only grew stronger the more time they'd spent together. It was inevitable, when she looked back on it now.

Now Molly was just thankful every day she had this man and their son in her life. She was thankful for every smile and laugh, and good memories they created together; as a family.

As for Sherlock, he wasn't sure what kind of divine intervention had come into his life, and though he was convinced he didn't deserve the woman he now called his wife, Sherlock thanked them ever every day.

When Oliver left his parents room, he headed straight into the living room where the Christmas tree was. He'd been extra good this year, and he was hoping Santa had brought him what he asked for. He raced into the room and there was his gift - the chair he'd wanted was set up right in front of the tree. Oliver stood in awe for a moment, and then let out a cheer. He ran up to it - his own chair which matches perfectly his Dad's and Uncle John's at Baker Street (they didn't live there anymore, but Sherlock still owned the flat for his work and experiments). Now he can be a Detective too and he can help with clients and cases. His little fingers run over the cover, eyeing the tag _"To Oliver," _it said, _"From Santa Claus." _"_Yes"_, he thought, _"Being a good boy had really paid off." _He couldn't wait to show his parents.

"Mummy, Daddy!" he shouted. "Santa came!" Molly and Sherlock entered the living room to find Oliver admiring his chair.

"Look what Santa brought me!" Oliver presented his new gift with pride.

Molly smiled warmly at her son, "That's amazing Oliver."

She lowered himself in front of the tree and started pulling out the rest of the gifts as Sherlock made his way over to his son, kneeling down in front of him. Oliver smiled at him with a big grin on his face.

"Now I can help you and Uncle John!" he said happily and Sherlock chuckled at Oliver's enthusiasm.

"How about we open some more presents?" Molly added cheerfully.

Oliver snuggles up into his chair, daydreaming of the common cases with his Dad and Uncle John while Molly and Sherlock settled down in front of the tree. Molly turned to Sherlock to find him smiling; seeing him so relaxed, knowing they were happy together, made her a little emotional. Before any actual tears could fall, she nudged his shoulder with hers. Sherlock turned to meet her eyes, his smile in place, and she found herself smiling back.

"So Mr. Holmes, are you ready for your Christmas present?"

"Yes, Mrs. Holmes but the question is are you ready for yours?"

All month long they'd been teasing each other about who had gotten the other the best gift. Each was convinced they'd outdone the other, now was the moment of truth. Molly grabbed the gifts that she had pulled out from under the tree for them, and handed Sherlock his.

"You go first." Sherlock smirked at her. His smile came so easy now, the weight of the world no longer on his shoulders. Though they come far more often, Molly still cherished everyone.

"Alright." Molly tore into the green wrapping paper. Molly's lips curved in a huge grin, eying the tickets for a one-week trip to Paris.

"Since we don't have a honeymoon, I thought this-," but Sherlock's words cut off by Molly's lips on his. "It's perfect!" she whispered against his lips.

"So now it's my turn," Sherlock said smirking.

As Sherlock removed the shiny paper from the gift box, Molly started to feel apprehensive. So she did what she tended to do when she got flustered – she started babbling.

"I wasn't sure at first what to get you," Molly said as Sherlock pulled the lid of the top of the box. "You have a bad habit of just going out and buying what you need or want."

Sherlock reached into the box, and removed the tissue covering his gift. "But then this happend and I thought it was the best kind of present."

Sherlock pulled a framed sonogram photograph from the box and stared at it, at loss for words. When he didn't respond right away, Molly said, "I got you a baby! Well, in 7or 8 months anyway. I'm really glad you haven't deduced it yet."

Sherlock still glanced at the framed picture of their growing child and then turned and rested his eyes on Molly's stomach. Placing his hand over her abdomen, he leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't the most heated kiss they'd ever shared, but it certainly held a vast amount of emotion. It reminded her of the day Oliver had been born. After laying him down on her chest, Sherlock had leaned in and kissed her, pouring all his love for her and their child into it, as well as the gratitude he felt towards her for bringing their son into the world. That kiss, like this one, told Molly that this was it. No matter what, they had each other, and that was enough. They pulled apart and gazed into each other's eyes.

"I always thought you deserve better than me, but I'm so grateful to have you and Oliver and now this little one." Sherlock whispered in a husky voice.

Molly felt tears brim her eyes, stupid pregnancy hormones were already setting in. "Well no matter what you think, I feel lucky that we finally built a family together after so much wasted time in the past."

Both drew their attention back to Oliver now, Sherlock looked back at Molly questioningly, "Should we tell Oliver?"

"I have a gift for that too." she smiled warmly at Sherlock. "Hey Oliver," Molly bring him back from his daydream, "I have another present for you."

"Really? What is it?"

"I guess you'll have to open it and find out."

As Oliver opened his present, Molly caught Sherlock's eye. He nodded his head towards the gift and gave her a questioning look. She just smiled back and shook her head. Sherlock gave a slight frown, a teasing glint in his eyes. They locked back as Oliver held up a black t-shirt, looking at the writing on the front.

Oliver took in the details if the shirt his Mum had given him. It had little skulls running up and down and side to side, and there was writing towards the bottom. Molly and Sherlock watched as he struggled to understand their meaning. Oliver turned to his parents and said, "It says _Big Brother_."

"It does," Molly responded. "What do you think of that?"

Oliver took a minute to think about it; his friend Henry had a little brother and he was always talking about him and about he got to help feed him and play with him. Oliver thought having a brother of his own would be neat, and so he had told his parents he'd wanted one too. Now it looked like his wish was coming true.

"You mean I get to have a brother?" he looked excitedly at his parents.

Sherlock chuckled and he responded, "Maybe, or you might get a sister. The point is you are going to be a big brother, and we're going to need your help taking care of them. Sound good?"

"Yep," popping out loud the _p_, "sounds good. I get to be a brother." Oliver jumped up and threw his arms around his Dad, hugging him. Then he moved to his Mum's arms, embracing her with all his might. He pulled back and asked, "Mum, can I get a puppy now too?"

"Nice try mister. Let's start with the baby for now."

They spent the rest of the day laughing and playing together. Oliver had passed out early due to all the excitement. After putting him down, Sherlock and Molly came together and celebrated the pregnancy in their own special way. After they were both spent, and drifting off to sleep, Sherlock once again gave thanks to whoever saw fit to bless him with the life he now lived.

"Merry Christmas," Sherlock said. "I love you Molly."

She gave him a kiss and replied, "Merry Christmas Sherlock. I love you too."

_**I wish you and your family & friends lovely and blessed Christmas days!**_

_**Greetings Chrissi**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A Second Chance**_

_**This one's a lot of angst, but it's Christmas so I promise a happy ending!**_

Sherlock stands at the window of Baker Street, watching the snowflakes twirling onto the ground. The Christmas party was already in full swing; Mrs. Hudson was busy in the kitchen while John and Mary were humming Christmas songs for their daughter Scarlet. A secret smile played around Sherlock's lips, thinking of the one person who was a little bit late to join them – Molly Hooper.

The sound of his phone brings Sherlock back from his thoughts, "Sherlock Holmes?", the voice over the phone asked when he picked up.

"Yes that's me. Who is this?" Sherlock asked confused.

"It's Police Sergeant Williams. I'm a few streets away from Baker Street and I'm sorry to inform you but Miss Hooper was in an accident-"

"What?" Sherlock cut him off. "No, no, no. Where is she?" His voice rose and the pain in it were clearly noticeable. "Is she-," his voice broke. He couldn't even imagine his life without her in it. "Is she alive?"

"I don't know Mr. Holmes, I saw her only for a moment but if she is alive, she won't be for long. I'm sorry Mr. Holmes."

"NO!"

Sherlock screamed and threw his phone against the wall and time seemed to stop at that moment. Everything was in slow motion and he was unable to move, unable to do anything. He could hear Scarlet cry, Mary was trying to comfort her, John and Mrs. Hudson looking worried and afraid at him. Despite the heaviness in the air and paralyzed muscles, Sherlock pushed himself to move. If Molly was still alive but dying slowly the last he could do is say goodbye to her, but if she's dead already he could say goodbye to her lifeless body, wishing her soul would find peace and happiness wherever it was going to. Sherlock never believed in God and Heaven but he prayed that Molly would be in a happier place.

"_Don't burry her yet. She's not dead, Molly can't be dead."_

Time finally started ticking again and Sherlock was able to move. He jumped up and ran off to Molly leaving a worried John, Marry and Mrs. Hudson behind.

He got there faster than he expected, which was probably because he ran faster than ever in his life, and there was quite the scene unfolding. Sherlock saw two cabs, one its front side smashed and the other flipped over, windows crushed, metal was bent and it was almost unrecognizable. Sherlock's heart broke; he knew Molly's cab must have turned a couple of times before stopping and he knew she was fragile and even if she was strong, she wasn't that strong. Sherlock also saw a stretcher with a black bag being pulled to the mortuary van. But it wasn't until he saw a brown hair strand in that body bag that he completely lost it.

"No! Please No!" Sherlock pushed past the police but they caught him and tried to stop him from going to the mortuary van.

"Sir you are not allowed back here-"

"Let go of me! I have to-, let me say goodbye to her! Please just-, " Sherlock yelled, his voice feral. "Please I need to see her. I have to tell her something." But the hands holding him back, didn't release him.

"MOLLY. I LOVE YOU!"

He realized the police men aren't going to let go of him, so he just screamed to her, for her. He hoped Molly would hear him.

"_She is dead,"_ he thought, _"of course she can't hear you" _Tears rolled down Sherlock's cheeks.

"I love you so much; I will always love you, Molly. I will never forget you, never." Sherlock whispered and brushed off the police men's hands and walked away.

Sherlock's vision was blurred because of the tears in his eyes and the still twirling snowflakes; and he almost had an accident himself as he walked home. When he finally were at Baker Street, Sherlock fell on the floor, not caring that John, Mary and Mrs. Hudson were still worried what has happend. He started crying again, this time the screams were present.

"Sherlock-," John crouched down and put a hand on his shoulder.

"She's gone. I couldn't save her. Molly's gone. I have so much to say to her. I need her. I can't take this pain, I just can't."

"Sherlock, what are you talking about?" Just as John asked him, there was a knock and the door opened.

Lestrade rushed over to Sherlock when he saw him on the floor screaming and crying.

"Hey man, are you okay? I was just there." Lestrade helped him up and Sherlock heavily breathes in.

"I couldn't save her, when I came there it was already too late. I couldn't save her, I'm sorry. I should have told her how I felt about her."

"What are you talking about?" Lestrade stepped back and looked at Sherlock confused.

"Molly's not dead. She is pretty banged up, and she was dead for a few seconds, but now she's alive and at Bart's.

"Wha- What? Don't mess with me Lestrade. She's dead. I saw her, I saw her in a freaking body bag!"

"No Sherlock, Molly is alive. You most likely saw the passenger of the other cab, she's the only one dead. Molly is alive! I would never joke about something like this."

Sherlock felt the weight of the world lifted off of his shoulders and he let out the breath he was probably holding since he saw the brown hair strand in a body bag. He was never as grateful for anything in his life as he was grateful now, that the love of his life was alive.

"Now that you are finally ready to accept your feelings, go to Bart's and tell Molly how you feel. Tell Molly how you feel when you thought she was dead. Tell her everything." John suggested with a nod towards Sherlock.

"I will, trust me. I will." Sherlock smiled wiped away the tears and made his way to Bart's.

Molly was there, lying in the hospital bed with bruises and cuts on her face. A small and weak smile playing on her lips as she saw Sherlock enter the room. She was there, hurt and bruised but she was alive. That's all that mattered.

"Never do this to me again Molly!" Sherlock walked over and nuzzles his head in the crook of her neck, "Never!" Sherlock held her close while he told her everything he was feeling towards her.

"I love you. I truly love you, Molly."

"I love you too. And Sherlock-"

He looked into her big golden brown eyes that were so full of life and he kissed her forehead, "Mmmhh-"

"Merry Christmas." Closing her eyes Molly welcomed the darkness and drifted off to sleep, knowing that she is safe in Sherlock's arms.

"Merry Christmas, Molly." Sherlock whispered.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Welcome To The World & Happy New Year**_

Sherlock held her hand, helping Molly down the stairs of Baker Street. Her water had just broken and Sherlock was panicking, Molly was quiet, trying to remember her breathing technique. Sherlock was trying to hold it together as he desperately wanted to lift her and get her to the hospital as fast as possible, but Molly had refused as she did not want be treated like an invalid.

"Molly", he hissed as she was taking her time with the stairs.

"Sherlock, please", she begged as she finally reached down the stairs.

Sherlock had wrapped a blanket around her; it was a very cold New Year's Eve morning. He grabbed the baby bag they had prepared near the front door.

_Molly hadn't known she was pregnant until the third month and to her surprise Sherlock hadn't even deduced it. She had been more than shocked when she learned, because Sherlock and she had just gotten together. After practicing what to say to him, Molly thought she fell confident enough to tell him about her being pregnant. What she didn't feel confident about was telling Sherlock she was pregnant with not one but two babies, twins._

_When she finally told him, well let's just say he hadn't taken it well. He had left her for a week to think. He had left her for a week where she believed he didn't want her and the twins. After days of crying and hating him, Molly finally decided she didn't need him and she could do it alone._

_So after that week, she found herself at the airport waiting for her flight, when a very sweaty Sherlock came rushing through the airport. Molly was already on the plane and he managed to buy a ticket (surely with Mycroft's help). She had booked a flight to Boston, to visiting her brother and hoping to clear her thoughts and start a fresh._

_Sitting on that plane, Sherlock joined her and they spent the next hours discussing being a family. They spent a few days in Boston and came back to London stronger than ever._

"John, Mary and the others are on their way to meet us at the hospital", Sherlock says.

Finally reaching the hospital, Molly stood bent over her bed breathing rapidly; even though the water had broken she was nowhere near ready to push. Sherlock rubbed her back and whispered something in her ear.

"Sherlock stop", Molly yells.

"Are you sure you don't want the epidural?" he asks again.

"No, no drugs", Molly says as she walks around her room.

A couple of hours pass and Molly is finally in labour. Sherlock holds her hand the whole way trough. Sherlock and Molly welcomed their beautiful girls into the world 30 minutes before midnight.

"They're beautiful", Sherlock say's, kissing the top of Molly's head as family and friends entered the room.

After everyone greeted each other a doctor took a picture. John and Mary with their daughter, Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock's parents, surprisingly Mycroft, Molly, Sherlock and their girls.

"So do these two have names?" John asks as he cradles one of the girls in his arms, while Sherlock's parents and even Mycroft are cradling the other girl.

"Emma", Molly says.

"And Scarlet", Sherlock added.

"Welcome to the world Emma and Scarlet", Lestrade says.

In that moment the melody of 'Auld Lange Syne' starts playing somewhere in the hospital and the London sky is filled with fireworks. Everyone wishing each other _"A Happy New Year"_, and watching the firework through the hospital window.

"Happy New Year, Molly!" Sherlock gave her a gentle kiss.

"Happy New Year, Sherlock!" she whispered against his lips.

_**Wish you all "A Happy New Year" and a fantastic 2015!**_

_**Greetings Chrissi**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**I Told You**_

**Molly: ***widened eyes, stammering* No! No... No... He... No!

**Mysterious Person:** *sighs* Believe me, he do!

**Molly & Mysterious Person:** *hearing steps on the doorways*

**Mysterious Person:** *elbows Molly quickly in the direction of the bathroom*

**Mysterious Person:** Stay here! And be quiet! *closes the door*

**Mysterious Person:** *makes herself comfortable in one of the chairs, smiles*

**Sherlock:** *steps inside his flat, eying his chair* Damn WOMAN! What are you doing here?

**Irene:** *smirks* Ah Mr. Holmes! Always a pleasure to see you. And to answer your question, I have some business here to do.

**Sherlock:** What business? *sighs frustrated*

**Irene:** *stands up and walks towards him, handing him a little black box*

**Sherlock:** *stares at her, blinks rapidly*

**Irene:** Interesting things you hide in your desk, Mr. Holmes.

**Sherlock:** ...

**Irene:** So, who's the lucky one?

**Sherlock:** *plays with the little box in his hand*

**Irene:** Mmhh... Let's see, maybe another woman for a case? *shakes head* No, I think not.

**Sherlock:** ...

**Irene:** *teasingly* Ah, of course that sweet and lovely Pathologist then!

**Sherlock:** ...

**Irene:** You love her!

**Sherlock:** ...

**Irene:** *teases Sherlock a little bit more, points at him* You love Molly Hooper!

**Sherlock:** Damn WOMAN! I do not-

**Irene:** *touches lightly his cheekbone* Of course you do! I've seen you with her, the way you look at her.

**Sherlock:** ...

**Irene:** *stares at him, holding his gaze*

**Sherlock:** *takes a deep breath, mutters* Fine! You're right!

**Irene:** No, no, no... Say it out loud, Mr. Holmes!

**Sherlock:** Fine. I SHERLOCK HOLMES LOVE MOLLY HOOPER!

**Molly:** *gasps loudly behind the bathroom door*

**Sherlock:** *surprised* What was that?

**Irene:** *smiles, walks away from him and opens the bathroom door*

**Molly:** *stands there, eyes widened and cheeks flushed pink*

**Sherlock:** *stares at Molly*

**Irene:** *triumphant* See Molly, I told you!

**Molly:** ...

**Irene:** Okay then... my job's done here. Guess you two can make it from here.

**Sherlock:** ...

**Molly:** ...

**Irene:** *grabs her handbag* Irene Sarah Elizabeth Adler – if you're looking for Baby names. *smirks teasingly, wink at the two and leave the flat*

**Sherlock:** *closes the distance to Molly* Well... that was-

**Molly:** *cuts him off* Do... do you really mean... uhm what you say?

**Sherlock:** *nervously licking his lips*

**Molly:** ...

**Sherlock:** *looks in Molly's eyes* Yes Molly, I love you!

**Molly:** *stands on her tip toes, presses a softly kiss on Sherlock's lips* I love you too!

**Sherlock:** *deepens the kiss*

**Molly:** *breaks the kiss, grabs the little black box from his hand* So-?

**Sherlock:** Uff... Yes that. I had a plan doing all this, I mean... dating and then propose. Damn WOMAN! Ruined everything.

**Molly:** I'm glad she did it.

**Sherlock: **...

**Molly:** *whispers* Boring!

**Sherlock:** WHAT?

**Molly:** Dating – Boring! Just ask me now. *blushes*

**Sherlock:** *smiles* Molly Hooper, would you like to marry me?

**Molly:** YES!

**Sherlock:** *puts ring on her finger, kisses her passionately*

**Molly:** *moans and whispers* Bedroom, now!

_**So this was actually my first try writing Irene in a story. Hope it's not too bad. Let me know what you think.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**She's The One**_

Molly's heart was beating fast as she was looking in the mirror.

"I can't do this, Mary. I can't do this, I should leave now. I'm pretty sure I'm getting sick." Molly stuttered straightening her dress.

Mary stood next to her, shaking her head, "Molly calm down. Everything's okay. You're not getting sick, you're just nervous."

The brunette woman turned around, "What are you talking about. I'm not nervous. Why should I be nervous, everything's fine. Great. Never been better."

"Come on. It's all right; I bet Sherlock's just nervous as you are. It's okay, it's normal. You're getting married, it's okay to be a little freaked out," Marry said hugging Molly, "Just breath. In an hour everything will be done and you'll finally be married."

"I know, but I'm not feeling so good. Maybe I should talk to Sherlock before I go out there, you know, checking if he still wants to do this?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course he wants to do this. He's wanted to do this for years, like you. And it's only 15 minutes till you walk down the aisle, you can wait that long. And he can't see you in the dress before that happen, okay?"

Molly nodded. She was okay, she could do this. She loved Sherlock and she knew he loved her too, everything would be all right. Someone knocked at the door.

"Who is it?" Mary asks standing in front of the door.

"It's me," a deep baritone voice answered and Molly shrieked.

"Sherlock, what are you doing here? You can't come in!" Mary exclaimed, trying to keep the door shut.

"Come on Mary, just for a second, I'll be gone before you know it."

"No way. You'll see her in a few minutes.

Molly knew Mary was right, but still, she would have really liked to know what Sherlock had to say to her. Would have liked to assure herself. She felt self-conscious.

The bride looked at herself. Her hair was down, soft curls fell over her shoulders, her make-up was done nicely and the veil with the tiara made her look like a princess. Her dress was simple, nothing to fancy. It was white and long with a few decorations. Mary and Mrs. Hudson had helped picking it, and they had done a great job with it.

Molly heard Sherlock grunt behind the door, "Fine. I have something; I want to give to her, take it and then give it Molly."

Mary looked at the brunette, who nodded, and then she left the room and came back in a couple of seconds later with a big smile on her face.

"Oh, you're going to love this!" Mary grinned holding up a little purple box.

"What is it?" Molly asked.

"Well, open it. Hurry up, we don't have all day!"

And so Molly did. Inside was a silver bracelet that was decorated with tiny blue stones. It looked expensive and she drew her breath. It knocked again.

"Molly, I know you can hear me. Just listen," she heard Sherlock's voice from the other side of the door", I know you already have something blue, but maybe you could exchange it for this. Or maybe as an extra, I don't know. I just thought, you know... it looked like it would suit you."

The woman in the wedding dress just stood there, tears sparkling in her eyes and a smile playing on her lips as she looked at the door.

"Oh yes, that can be arranged", Mary shouted; "Now get going, we only have a few minutes left."

"Okay, I'll see you outside then", Sherlock said, making a pause, "I love you Molly."

And with that he left and made his way to his room, where John was waiting for him.

"Sherlock!", the doctor shouted, "Where the hell have you been? Your mother was here, she thought you got cold feet and ran away. And be honest, so did I."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well as long as you're back, everything's fine. We should get going. Sherlock? Are you ready?" John said making his way to the door.

Sherlock just followed John, not saying a word. He was tense. He knew they loved each other, he knew it. But he was still just a little bit unsure. He couldn't even say why, but somewhere in the back of his mind there were a few insecurities.

Sherlock sighed as he and John walked up to the altar. The last guests were taking their seats and he looked at his parents in the front row, smiling at him proudly, already having tears in their eyes. Mycroft, Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade and even Anderson and Donovan were sitting next to his parents. He smiled back at them and saw that Mycroft gave him a knowing look. He saw Isabel, his goddaughter sitting on his father's lap and waving at him and John.

The bells started ringing and Sherlock tensed up even more and breathed heavily. The guests got quiet and the music began to play. Sherlock swallowed hard, he had faced the most dangerous situations, but he had never been scared as he was right now.

John put a hand on his shoulder, "This is it. Don't mess it up."

And that's when he saw the bride. His bride. Looking as beautiful as always, smiling at him and that's when all insecurities flew away. She was wearing the bracelet and soon they'd be wearing their wedding rings.

Why had he ever been worried? It's Molly. It has always been Molly. The one he had always trusted, the one who always mattered the most to him. The only one who made him smile and the one who saw through his facade.

The one who loved him even with all his flaws.

He could never deny it, Molly was the one. The one and only, and today would only prove that to everyone around them.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Of Strawberries And A Kiss**_

A sweet scent filled Sherlock's nostrils - strawberries.

Molly picked them up on her way to Bart's from a tiny greengrocer near her flat. She often tells him about the small shop run by an elderly couple. It's the same shop who sells that honey he likes and she often brings him a glass and every time he thanks her, a small smile plays around her mouth.

He likes that, a little too much. It's domestic, and Sherlock Holmes doesn't do domestic, never even thinks about it. Except when it comes to Molly Hooper, apparently.

It's his favorite time of the day, John's at home with Mary and the baby. So it's only Molly and him at the lab, just the way he likes it.

He looks up from his microscope as Molly stands in front of him, explaining the test results from some samples she's working on. He's desperately trying to follow what she's saying, but all he can focus on is that sweet scent from the strawberries and...Molly's lips.

Sherlock hold tight these moment, because in an hour she'll yawn and stretch, grabbing her stuff and say goodnight. She would lingering a bit as she waits for him to finally wise up and ask her not to go. He won't and she'll go.

He'll follow her home, telling himself that he just wants to make sure she gets there safely, and Molly would pretend that she doesn't know he's right behind her. Tomorrow, they'll do it all again.

But the truth is, he's tired of holding back, putting the needs of cases and crises above the desires of his heart. He used to think he couldn't have her and often thought he shouldn't, that she deserves more than him.

Now when Molly's near, he can barely think at all. All he can do is smile and wish that the clock would move slower. He just never has enough time.

He must be staring at her, because she stops what she's saying and smiles at him. Oh god she's so beautiful when she smiles, and the corners of his lips turn up, he can't help himself.

"Do you want one?" Molly holds up a berry, balancing the top between her fingertips. Sherlock nods. He want so much more from her, he can't even begin to put it all into words. But he'll start with a strawberry.

Sherlock stands up, his feet moving in time with the thundering sound of his heartbeat that's pounding in his ears. Molly's eyes are wide, kind of amused, and he wants to spend the rest of his life making her look just like this.

The tips of Sherlock's shoes touch the tips of hers, and he can hear the way her breath catches, can feel it against his chest as she slowly exhales. He plucks the berry from between Molly's fingers, then brings it up to her mouth. She only hesitates for a second, then wraps her lips around it and takes a bite. Sherlock tosses the stem to the side, then licks away the juice it left behind on his hand.

Molly breathes his name, and it's the first time he's ever felt like it really _belonged _to him. It's never sounded like it meant so much. He cups her face in his large hands, letting the pads of his thumbs skim across her cheeks. The warmth and softness of her skin makes his knees feel like jelly, he takes a deep breath as he moves a little closer.

Their lips touched for the first time. Slowly, so slowly, until Sherlock can't tell where he ends and Molly begins.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Kidnapped**_

The room was dark.

Molly couldn't see anything, could barely stand in the small space she'd been shoved into. Her head aches, her face was slick with a mix of tears, blood from a deep cut on her forehead and other cuts on her face. But that was nothing compared to how she felt.

She had betrayed him.

Even in her drug addled state Molly could remember the needle sliding slowly into her arm, and only minutes later she betrayed him. His secrets flying easily from her lips. The worst part was that she hadn't even been answering their questions; she knew how Sodium Pentothal worked, so she had started babbling about anything other than him. But then they hit her, again and again, so she'd called out for him, telling the kidnappers everything without thinking.

She remembered their laughter as they hauled her away, and a snide comment about, "Never trusting a damn woman."

Collapsing against the filthy ground, Molly gasped for breath. Her stomach roiled and her whole body is shaking whether from the knowledge of what she's done or from the drugs in her system. Sherlock had trusted her with his life and she, Molly Hooper had betrayed him.

She didn't know how long she's been here. A blinding flash of light filled the small space around her. She heard frantic voices calling her name, but she couldn't bring herself to answer them. She belonged in the shadows.

"Molly!"

She recoiled from the sound of Sherlock's voice, pulling back into the darkness. His hands were on her shoulders, his forehead touches hers.

"It's me, Molly. It's me." Sherlock whispered gently again and again.

The words came out of her in a ghostly whisper. "I told them. I told them all."

Sherlock let out a growl, and then there was a gentle shake on her shoulders. "Dammit Molly, look at me!"

Molly opened her eyes, blinked against the light. Sherlock's face came into focus, only inches from hers away. His eyes showed no anger or disappointment, only relief and concern.

"Are you okay?"

Unable to answer him, Molly felt wholly undeserving as Sherlock carefully picked her up from the dirty floor. She buried her head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent. She's wondering if she ever be this close to him again once he realized what she had done.

A sob escaped her mouth as she said, "Sherlock, I told them your secrets."

His arms closed more tightly around her, and his deep voice was a low murmur against her hair.

"You didn't have a choice, my love. It's alright."

The endearment startled her, Molly pulled back to look at Sherlock's face. "W...What?"

She saw a momentary flicker of confusion roll across his features, and then the corners of his mouth jerked up into a small smile. "Maybe I got dosed with a little truth serum too."

An insistent voice broke into the space between them.

"Is she okay?" John asked.

"She will be," Sherlock replied.

Molly felt his lips brush gently against her forehead.

"I take care of her."

And Sherlock carried Molly out of the room, whispering words of comfort and love in her ear.


	25. Chapter 25

_**You didn't want to know**_

**Sherlock:** *looking up from the corpse he's investigating* You're cold.

**Molly:** *stands besides Lestrade in a knee-length black dress with matching heels, a silk scarf wrapped around her shoulders* Yeah...because my bloody date took me at a crime scene instead of a fancy restaurant!

**Lestrade: ***gasps surprised* W...What, you're two dating?

**Sherlock: ***stands up, walks to Molly* Obviously, Graham.

**Lestrade: **…

**Sherlock:** *takes off his Belstaff, wraps it gently around Molly* Better?

**Molly:** Mmhh. *shoves her hands deep in the pockets* Uhm...Sherlock?

**Sherlock:** Yes?

**Molly:** *blushes slightly* Why are...uhm-

**Sherlock:** -condoms in my pocket?

**Lestrade: ***mutters* Seriously, you two? *walks over to Donovan*

**Sherlock:** *smirks at Molly* I think it's obvious Molly, isn't it?

**Molly:** You...you want-

**Sherlock:** Of course I want! *brushes his lips softly against Molly's, whispers* Let's go to Baker Street and I show you how much I want you!

**Molly:** *moans*

**Sherlock:** *pulls away from Molly, quickly texting Lestrade*

**Lestrade:** *phone peeps, reading the text* _Arrest the husband. Molly and I were leaving and having sex at Baker Street. SH_

**Lestrade:** *shakes his head*

**Donovan: **Sir?

**Lestrade: ***clears his throat* Uhm...well, arrest the husband.

**Sherlock & Molly:** *kissing, then quickly leaving the crime scene*

**Donovan:** Sir? *points at Sherlock and Molly* What's going on between the two?

**Lestrade: ***smirks* Believe me, you didn't want to know.


End file.
